


Leaving Hobbiton

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo Baggins/Samwise Gamgee - Freeform, Gen, The Baggins Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Bilbo makes up his mind that Frodo will be all right if he leaves Hobbiton.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Leaving Hobbiton

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Baggins Birthday.

[ ](https://imgur.com/BB8XCks)

Bilbo Baggins had made up his mind to leave Hobbiton, and yet he was torn. Would Frodo be all right without him? The younger Baggins was of age, and it wasn’t as if Bilbo was leaving him with nothing. Frodo would be the new master of Bag End. He would have all of Bilbo’s worldly goods, but he wouldn’t have Bilbo there to guide him. Still, it was time for Frodo to live his own life and for Bilbo to follow his own path.

What finally convinced Bilbo that it would be all right for him to go was knowing that after he was gone, young Samwise Gamgee would be there for Frodo for as long as he was needed, not only as a servant, but as a friend.

[ ](https://imgur.com/YbBwnmt)


End file.
